Wiki Apocalypse/Issue 6
The group finished up Dark's funeral the day before, they were packing up their things but were forced to leave most of the tents behind. Hippo put Dark's knife in the blue bag they got from Dark's house when everything started. Hippo remembered that Dark had the bag with all the canned goods and supplies. Ghost walked by Hippo's tent with a bag on his back, he continued to walk until he was called over by Hippo. "Yo Ghost! Come here." Hippo said waving Ghost over. "What's up?" Ghost asked walking towards Hippo. "Dark uh...I think he left our food and his flashlight in his tent, you think you can get that stuff so we can head out?" Hippo asked, still saddened over Dark's death. "Sure, Hippo..." Ghost replied lowly. Ghost walked to Dark's tent it had dry blood on the tent flooring and the blood that gushed from Dark's neck had dried on the tent itself. Ghost closed his eyes and sighed sorrowfully, seeing Dark's bookbag in the corner of the tent. He got the bookbag and opened it up seeing all the food, and the flashlight he used. He grabbed the bookbag and walked back to Hippo who was just getting out of his tent and closing it up. "Here you go." Ghost said handing Hippo the bag. "Thanks, I'm just gonna put it all in my bag." "You think you can carry all that?" "I can manage." "Alright." "Okay, I'm done packing, how about you?" "I'm done too, I'll go tell Kaley who's finished and who isn't." Hippo nodded and Ghost began walking towards Kaley who was just staring up at the sky. "Hey Kaley, uh what are you doing?" Ghost asked. "Nothing...just...I feel guilty..." Kaley said. "For what? Dark's death wasn't your fault." "It was, Ghost. I should've told someone to be on watch, I didn't expect them to come to the camp so soon, I thought...we would be safe." "You can't blame yourself for that, no one should be blamed for it...we couldn't stop them from invading the camp, that was inevitable, so sadly no matter what we would've done or tried to do, Dark still wouldn't have made it..." "I-I guess you're thing right...thanks for trying to help." Kaley said wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Is there anything you need? I mean you didn't just come over here to tell me that." "Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you that me and Hippo were done packing, is there anyone else that's finished so we can hit the road?" "Yeah, I think we're all done. We didn't have much so we might as well head out now." "Don't mean to interrupt but we should talk about where we're going, we don't just want to start traveling down an unknown road and end up dying." Masta said walking towards the two. "Yeah, Masta's right, we've got a tough and long road ahead." Ghost said crossing his arms. "Alright, let's just talk to everyone about it, decide on what we're gonna do." Kaley said. "Everyone! Gather up, we gotta talk about moving on." Everyone gathered up in the center of the camp as always, Kaley was standing in the middle of the crowd ready to talk. "Okay, so we're moving on, no secret about that, the thing is where are we moving? We need to have a destination for the winter. Personally I think we should go south but others might have a different opinion, so...let's hear it." "South? No offense Kaley but that's kinda...crazy, that's where the city is and the last time we were even close to there, it was a disaster, I think we should go north, further away from the zombies and even if there are any north they'll freeze because of the temperature." Hippo suggested. "I agree with Hippo, north is our best bet, cold ass winters, they'll be no people, shitload of supplies, and some of us are actually used to that kind of weather." Razor said agreeing with Hippo. "I think we should go as well." Paul said. "Winter ain't actually that bad in this city, and going up north it isn't much worst. We'll have a better chance of surviving up there, and I'm sure it'll slow zombies down, no need to explain why because we have the answer." "I honestly don't really care where we go, as long as we have food and shelter." Katie pointed out. "Eh, we might as well go north, I heard it isn'too safe back in the city." Bloxx said. "How do we know it'll be safe up north?" Cam asked curiously. "We don't, but since everyone wants to go there...I guess it's where we're going..." Kaley said with a sigh. "Alright c'mon everybody, we're hitting the road...north is our destination." They all walked following Kaley as she headed up north. Hippo was in the back, he took one last look at the camp and sighed sadly as he continued walking as well. ---- Two Months Later ---- It was a cold winter, the leaves of the trees had already fell off the trees, it was lightly snowing but the wind was as strong as a punch to the gut. Kaley was leading everyone and she was also shivering immensely. Everyone had changed so much. Hippo had longer hair, like an afro mullet or something, he also had a bit of a stubble and it looked like he was growing a beard. Ghost had long hair that reached to his shoulders, it was a nappy mullet, and he had a five o' clock shadow. Katie and Kaley had remained the same but Kaley let her hair loose. Grave was slightly longer hair but he mainly had a beard. Masta had grown darker due to the amount of time they'd been in the sun. Grave and Pig looked mainly the same but with just slightly longer hair and different clothing. Cam's hair was in a pony tail, due to how much it had grown over the course of two months. He had a rather large beard as well and his arm had become a full stomp, no longer needing to use bandages to cover it, Razor's hair slightly grew reaching to his neck and Jesus had looked almost exactly the same, but with just a bigger beard. "Jesus it's freezing, and it ain't even snowing." Ghost said. "How much food do we have left? Can we make it a couple of more nights?" "I-I don't know, I think we can, but we need to find some shelter or we'll freeze out here." Kaley said. "We should've went south, we would've been fine, away from this shit." "It doesn't matter now, Kaley. What's done is done." Masta said. "The city wasn't safe, Kaley. How many times do I have to point that out?" Hippo said growing increasingly annoyed. "Dark wouldn't have wanted us to go there, he lived by the city and we were heading north as soon as we left his house. End of story." "Dark is DEAD!" Kaley shouted angrily before growing saddened at the reminder of his death. "He's gone...and there's nothing we can do but move forward." Hippo bowed his head before moving ahead of everyone. "Whatever." He said lowly. The group kept moving ahead when Cam noticed a small shelter farther away out in the open. "Guys! Look, there's a small little, er hut or something over there, maybe we can rest there for tonight? Hell maybe even a couple of nights." Cam said relieved. "Sounds good, let's go." Katie said. They all walked about halfway there. They were walking slowly as the wind kept hitting them in their faces, despite their heavy clothing they were still freezing. "Help!" Bloxx screamed. Everyone turned around and saw a man with heavy clothing that was extremely dirty, he had bright blue eyes, a long dirty beard with his hair being almost exactly the same. His jacket said "Anarchy" on it as he pointed the gun at Bloxx's head. "I ain't going back to that shithole!" The man screamed. "An-Anarchy..." Pig said. "Back the fuck up or this little cunt gets it!" Anarchy screamed still holding the gun at Bloxx's head. Kaley held Anarchy at gunpoint. "I ain't going back..." The group stood at a halt, not knowing what to do, Bloxx looked on in fear along with the entire group. Credits *Ghost *Hippo *Cam *Pig *Kaley *Grave *Masta *Razor *Paul *Katie *Bloxx *Anarchy Trivia *First appearance of Anarchy. Category:Wiki Apocalypse Category:Wiki Apocalypse Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark